Dollman (film)
| language = English | budget = | gross = }} Dollman is a 1991 science fiction action film starring Tim Thomerson as the space cop Brick Bardo, who is reduced to 13 inches in height while on Earth, hence his nickname. The film also stars Jackie Earle Haley as Bardo's human enemy, Braxton Red. The film was produced by Full Moon Features, who also worked with Thomerson on the Trancers series. It was followed by a crossover sequel in 1993 called Dollman vs. Demonic Toys, which is also a sequel to Demonic Toys (1992) and Bad Channels (1992). Dollman also had its own comic series, published by Eternity Comics, who also made comics for other Full Moon related films. A movie soundtrack still remains unavailable. Plot Brick Bardo (Tim Thomerson) is a cop from another planet who is forced to land on Earth in pursuit of criminals. Though regular sized on his home planet, he is doll-sized here on Earth, as are the fugitives who have landed as well. While Brick enlists the help of an impoverished girl and her son, the bad guys enlist the help of a local gang. When word leaks out as to his location, all hell breaks loose. Brick is besieged by an onslaught of curious kids, angry gang members, and his own doll-sized enemies, and he must protect the family who has helped him and get off the planet alive. Cast *• Brick Bardo - Tim Thomerson *• Braxton Red - Jackie Earle Haley *• Debi Alejandro - Kamala Lopez *• Kevin Alejandro - Humberto Ortiz *• Skyresh - Nicholas Guest *• Mayor - Judd Omen *• Cally - Michael Halsey *• Cloy - Frank Doubleday *• Stolvan Sprug - Frank Collison *• Hector - Vincent Klyn *• Fisher - John Durbin *• Maria - Merle Kennedy *• Jackson - Luis Contreras *• Captain Shuller - Eugene Robert Glazer *• Armbruiser - Richard D'Sisto Sequel The 1993 sequel Dollman vs. Demonic Toys has more horror elements than action. It pits Bardo against four evil toys in a warehouse, who are trying to resurrect their demon master. Bardo gets himself a 12 inch girlfriend called Nurse Ginger (returning from the movie Bad Channels) and they help a human police officer called Judith Gray to deal with the demonic toys once more, having already faced them in Demonic Toys to save her life and the soul of her unborn son. Jack Deth, the main character in the Trancers movies, is very similar to Dollman. Releases Dollman made its DVD debut in the 2005 box set "The Dollman/Demonic Toys Box Set". The film was also featured in the limited edition box set "Full Moon Features: The Archive Collection", a 20th anniversary collection which featured 18 of Full Moon's most popular films. On November 9, 2010, Echo Bridge Home Entertainment will be releasing a triple feature set containing this film, Demonic Toys and Dollman vs. Demonic Toys. Merchandising * A four-issue comic book limited series printed by Eternity Comics. * A set of collectible cards. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:1991 films Category:Dollman Films